An Angel with a Difference
by JediDJ
Summary: AU: What if Padme had been a Jedi too... Would the story have ended the same way? R
1. Chapter 1

**An Angel with a Difference  
**(Title may change ;))

**Summary: AU: How different would the story have been if Padme had also been a jedi... Would have it ended the same? R&R**

**Author's note: This is our first star wars Fanfic together and it is going to be ratther long and possibly confusing at some points but bare with us. Also though it may look like it a tiny bit once or twice this is NOT a Obi-wan/Padme Fanfic it's just for plot purposes ;) We hope you enjoy this story please review it means alot.**

**Disclaimer: Star wars belongs to George Lucas of course ;)**

**Chapter 1-Meeting Someone is Always Special.**

The Naboo cruiser landed carefully on the sandy desert planet. The ship caused a small sand wave to ripple gently away from the ship. The sun glinting of its sleek sliver body coming from 1 of Tatooine's 2 stars that heat the planet's surface.

Its separation from the any outsider influence was, for once, a relief to the inhabitants of the cruiser.

Qui-gon Jinn sighed as he stared at the broken hyperdrive they were never going to get anywhere this way. He glanced at the other Jedi who nodded in agreement with his obvious question. They were going to have to leave the ship and buy a new hyperdrive.

"Obi-wan tell Captain Typho what the plan is." He told his Padawan.

"Yes Master," Came his quick reply bowing before heading toward the exit of the bridge.

"Tell my Padawan to meet me outside of the ship as well please Obi-wan. Oh, and tell her bring her cloak it's going to be sandy out there." The stern looking Jedi asked Obi-wan.

"Of course master Rhen." Obi-wan replied before closing the door behind him.

Qui-gon turned to the other Jedi master "How much money do you think this is going to cost?" he asked a hint of worry in his voice.

"More than we have." He replied simply.

Obi-wan quickly explained the Jedi's plans before hurrying to find Padmé. He found her in the space droid hold cleaning one of them.

"Padmé," Obi-wan called as he approached the much younger Padawan. "Master Rhen says to dress for outside because we are going to into town." He told her watching as she jumped up.

"Thanks Obi-wan!" Padmé said flashing one of her trade mark smiles. She put the cloth back with the other cleaning supplies and patted the droid on the head. "You're all clean now R2 master Rhen says he wanted to see you after I was all finished. He is probably at the Bridge." She told the droid before following Obi-wan out to the bunk area where their clothes were kept.

Padmé grabbed her Brown cloak, it was a lighter colour than the one Obi-wan grabbed, and quickly put her arms through the sleeves before clasping it round her neck. It would keep the sand of. She pushed her hood back arranging it to sit properly, this allowed her harm brown ringlets to rest on her cream tunic underneath. The tunic fit perfectly to her body hugging itself to her shape, she finished off the look with some brown tight fitting trouser and shin high boots.

Obi-wan looked relatively similar though his clothes all hung much looser and his tunic was a more earth brown colour with white loose fitting trousers.

The two padawans hurried to the exit of the ship where there Masters waited for them.

"I'm here master." Padmé said, as she entered the room with a smile. Jedi Master Rhen Maldarc just looked at her with a cold expression.

He hadn't always been this way though...

_His very first padawan had been a Twi'lek girl named Tin'quee he had been young then, about 30, a Jedi Knight for 8 years and after countless times he took lessons in the temple teaching the younglings a few basic skills, he had clicked with one special one, Tin'quee. She had been very bright youngling always top of the class._

_He had been her teacher for 3 years they has become very close a Master and apprentice and Tin'quee was excelling in everything he taught her and despite the rule of no attachments, drummed into him at the very start of his life at the temple, he had become attached to his padawan they were best friends. There no romantic feelings at all just pure innocent friendship. _

_Then it had all been ripped cruelly away from him. They had been on a mission in Tatooine to talk to an informant about an assignation attempt that had happened in Corusant the senator Balac Leed. It had all been a trap they had been surrounded by 30 or so and had been successful in taking out most of them before Tin'quee missed a plasma bullet; it went straight through her heart. Killing her almost instantly. Rhen had killed the last 3 assassins before running to her sides. To see her take her last breath in this world a smile on her face as she looked at him them her eyes glazed over, dead. _

_That was the first and last time he had ever gotten attached to anyone or anything. Now 20 years later he could still see that young girls smiling face and here her joyous laughter at a humorous comment he had made. Something had died with her that day. Something he knew he could never get back. His heart. He knew now that your soul mate did exist whether they were just your best friends or you lover, they did exist, and when they died do did part of you._

And now as he stared cold faced at him new Padawan he knew he could and would never become attached to anyone again. He had only chosen Padmé as when she smiled it reminded him so much of Tin'quee her joyous, spritely nature seemed to live on in this girl. That though almost made him smile. Almost.

Padmé was surprised how he could hide all emotion from his features so easily. But that special indifference meant that something was really wrong. Padmé took her Padawan braid nervously.

"Let´s go." Her master said as he pressed the white button that opened the ship doors. Her master just passed her with a quick and strong gaze. She took a deep breath and followed him, Qui-gon and Obi-wan outside.

The sun hit Padmé straight in the face and the air was as dry that made her thirsty.

"Where are we? "Asked Obi-wan as he stared to the sand dunes. The Jedi knights looked at the sand two, but with determination and the feeling of something.

"There is…" Said Qui-gon, but master Rhen didn´t let him finish.

"We better keep moving," Master Rhen interrupted he didn´t liked the feeling he was getting in the force. Something in that planet called to be found. Something dangerous…  
It almost reminded of the feeling he had felt when he had visited this planet before. He gently shook his head he would not relive that memory again.

The Jedi started to walk through the rough sand. Padmé was concentrated on letting the sand out of her robes. She and Obi-wan were at the back of the two Jedi knights. They walked for a few hours until they reached a little town. It seemed more like a trade point than a village. Creatures of the entire universe could be found there. Unfortunately not the kind of that Padmé, or anyone, would what to meet.

"We better start" Qui-gon and Rhen entered into a store. Parts of many star ships could be found there. There must be the hyperdrive they needed. Padmé watched carefully as her master and Qui-gon talked with the owner of the star ship parts. When she thought they were getting a deal she just watched as the owner said no with the head and the two Jedi master got out of there.

The sun was melting Padmé in any possible way. Obi-wan seemed to be in the same position but he said nothing about it. They walked through the market form almost an hour and a half. And with that heat she felt as if she had been there all day long. A little drop of sweat went down over her face.

"I can believe they don´t have a stupid hyperdrive" She said in a low voice. But apparently not low enough "This is the outer rim young one. It will be good if you try to learn something from this experience. Besides, if you expect everything to be easy, you will never be a Jedi or a good one at least. " Rhen said coldly as he made his way through all the people. Padmé felt like a fool. She could never do anything right by him.

Qui-gon, felling the tension, decided to go to the last store of the day. A dirty and old script in the wall said Watto´s shop.

Padmé closed her eyes as the shadow cover her body. She had never been so close to roasting in her life. Corusant was never like this and she for that she was glad. The shop was full of scrap metal. Robots, cables, parts of star ships… everything that a mechanic type of person would want, he certainly would have found it here.

"Good day gentlemen!" A strange voice called them from the back of the shop.

Padmé looked up from the funny looking droid she had been staring at. Her eyes widened as she stared at the strange looking blue being that flew towards their group from the back of the shop on small, weak looking, wings.

"A Toydarian," Obi-wan bent down and whispered in her ear.

Padmé nodded as Master Qui-gon stepped forward.

"We are looking for a hyperdrive for a Nabooian ship. My droid here as all the details." He told Watto the owner of the shop.

"Of course right this way," Watto replied in his crafty and gruff voice. He then turned toward back of the shop and yelled something in another language. He then smiled at Qui-gon and said "Right this way," Before leading the two Jedi master out into the Sand waste land to where he kept his larger products.

"You wait here Padmé; Obi-wan make sure she doesn't hurt herself." Master Rhen commanded gruffly before following Qui-gon, Padmé scowled at his back.

Padmé stood there waiting for the others to return when she heard footsteps coming from the back room which, Padmé had decided, looked like a storage cupboard.

A small boy appeared in dirty blonde coloured clothes he looked only a year than her, she smiled at him.

The boy stopped to look at the stranger and couldn't help but smile back at her, if somewhat shyly. He jumped onto the counter which wasn't very high so he was about half a head higher than Padmé though she a few feet back diagonally away from him so she wasn't looking up.

She was so pretty he thought to himself as he looked back into those beautiful brown eyes. "Are you an Angel?" He asked blurting the question out before he could stop himself.

Padmé felt a smile extending all over her face. An angel? No one ever told her that. Of course many people have said that she was a pretty girl. But an angel?

"What?" She asked as she reached the little boy. His eyes are so beautiful she thought, of a very unusual blue. Obi-wan watched the scene interested but keeping his distance.

"An angel" He repeated as he tried to sound sure and confident of what he was asking. He had never seen something so beautiful as the way her brown eyes illumined with a little bit of shines "I heard a pilot talk about them. They are the most beautiful creatures in the entire universe and I think they live in the moons of Lego".

She smiled and looked at the ground as she tried to imagined what could have make think that boy she was such an important and graceful creature.

"So are you?," He asked again as he gave a step towards her.

"No" She then turned to Obi- wan to share her smile "But you are got to be smart if you know about angels? "She knew that the angels were not very known creatures. Lego was a planet far away from Corusant and also they were very divine and wise creatures.

He gave her a shy smile and the turned towards the store and saw that the two gentlemen that were with the girl were talking with Watto and the Toydarian said something about the money and… Jedi.

"Some said that" he said as he turned towards her "But I learn many things from the pilots. You know I am one myself, the youngest one that have ever raced, podracing that is. I used the money I get in the race to help my mom. Of course there are sometimes that Watto don´t let me race…and he takes most the winnings."

Padmé felt confused for a second and then she understood completely "You are a slave aren´t you?" She asked as she gave a step towards him. She felt sad that the republic could allow something like that still happened.

But Anakin felt a punch in his chest. He didn´t wanted that beautiful creature to felt sorry for him "I am a person and my name in Anakin!" He knew his tone was rude and regretted immediately the words got out of his mouth. But so many years fighting to be treated like an equal blew out of the little boy.

"I am sorry" She said shyly. At that point Obi-wan was outside the shop watching the merchants come and go "This is…-" She was going to said that was her first mission outside the temple, but she remembered that the fact of them being Jedi should be kept from everyone in this strange and arid planet" new for me. My name is Padmé" She tried to restore the quiet talk they were having.

He seemed to forget that he was mad in the speed of a second. In that moment the two Jedi entered the shop again and started to walk towards the exit. Anakin felt something inside his, something that yelled him that they couldn't go, that she couldn´t go .Padmé looked at her master and he just raised an eyebrow as he turned and saw the boy that was standing next her apprentice.

"It´s better if we go now" He said with his cold expression as always. They boy felt ashamed. Somehow this man was more threatening than even a Hutt.

"It was nice to meet you Anakin" She said with blighting eyes as she prepared to follow her Master and Jedi Qui-gon. She turned and walked out.

"Nice to meet you to Padmé!" He shouted to her with anxiety.

Obi-wan joined the group as they got out "You shouldn´t have given him you name Padawan" Master Rhen looked at her with a gaze that would petrify anyone, but not Padmé, or least not anymore. His constant disappointment in her was the worst of her punishments.

"I am sorry master" She said, but she couldn´t help to turn to the shop when they were a few more meters away from it and hide a smile as she looked back at the sand in the floor.

**Authors note: So what did you think? Tell us, please click and review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:Thank you for al the wonderful reviews and adding this story to your story alerts. It is lovelt to know people are reading it and enjoying it. ^^**  
**Just to clear something up, we decided to bring Padme down to the age of 11 for later plot reasons :)**  
**I hope you enjoy this chapter please R&R :D**

**Disclaimer: Belongs to Good old George Lucas**

**Chapter 2- Fate**

Chapter 2

"They are taking too long" Capitan Typho was seated nervously in front of the controls of the ship. He tried to fix the hyperdrive a thousand times, but it was useless.

The anxiety in the ship was increasing by the minute. Without any Jedi in the way, they felt vulnerable. The queen was worried in all possible ways. Her people were trapped in their own planet, with any kind of contact with the rest of the galaxy. And the separatist were persuading her to sign a treaty that will attach Naboo to their own politics and surely to misery.

This and other thoughts haunted the Capitan´s head when Jar-jar came in with his natural clumsiness. He didn´t know what was Qui-gon thinking when he put that creature in the queen's ship.

"What are we sa going to do?" He was really concerned for the Jedi. They were they only hope.

Suddenly Typho got an idea. Neither he nor his men could go after the Jedi. Their first priority was to protect the queen at all cost. But Jar-Jar could go. He was the only one who could search for them. The trasmition of the ship were blockaded and he could not contact with Qui-gon.

"Jar-Jar I have a very important mission for you" He said with a smile as he instructed the Gungan his plan to search for them…

The 4 Jedi and Padawans walked through the sandy space port heading back for the ship. Padmé watched as her master and Qui-gon talked quietly together, they did not look at each other only there mouth moving told you they were talking, she sighed as she kicked a rock.

Obi-wan chuckled next to her, "Your first mission not as exciting as you expected?" He asked in a teasing tone and giving her a little touch with the elbow.

Padmé laughed "Well this isn't a proper mission, we're just tagging along cause you couldn't handle it," She told him almost sticking her tongue out before catching herself, she was a padawan now not a youngling, plus what would Obi-wan think if her then!

Obi-wan laughed at her come back. "Hey, it's not my fault the council sent you to help because you happened to be ordered to meet your master on Naboo as he was meeting a friend." He replied, "By the way who was he meeting?"

Qui-gon turned his head to scold his apprentice but was stopped by a light tap on the shoulder from Master Rhen.

Padmé put on her best mysterious and regal voice and said "That is between me, my master and his associate. If my master has decided to withhold that information from you it is his choice. It would not be my place to give you that information and betray my master's trust."

The two masters laughed, though Rhen's was more of a short chuckle, Obi-wan and Padmé quickly joined in.

"If you hadn't been a Jedi Padmé, I think you would have done very well as a senator." Qui-gon told her as their laughter died down.

Padmé smiled glad that her actions had finally lightened the spirits of their small group.

Meanwhile, Jar-Jar Binks had reached the entrance of the Space port town where he had been instructed to search for the Jedi. On his trip through the desert he had tripped over on the flat sand at least 10 times and on small shrubs or rocks at least a dozen more. Although, compared to his usual clumsiness this was pretty good and he hadn't broken anything, not that there was anything to break, but still it made cheered him up.

He meandered round the shops trying, and failing, to peak under the hoods of the passersby to see if they where the Jedi he was searching for. Unfortunately this caused him to bump into almost everyone as he didn't watch where he was going.

Padmé suppressed a yawn, from boredom for than tiredness, as they went down another street giving her the same view. All the houses here seemed to be exactly the same! And the endless sand, she was starting to hate it. It got everywhere. Inside her rob, in her hair and face.

She kicked a stone watching as it rolled away round the corner, their small party quickly catching up to it. She looked down ready to kick it again when she heard a great shout.

Her head shot up as she took in the scene before her. Jar-Jar seemed to have run into to a nasty looking Dug; she had read about Dug's in the Jedi Archives mean sounding species that always seemed to want to pick a fight.

She winced as the Dug grabbed Jar-jar by his collar on his shirt.

The 4 Jedi started quickly toward the pair to stop the confrontation but stopped when the young boy from Watto's shop stepped in.

"Chess ko, Sebulba...Coo wolpa tooney rana." (Careful, Sebulba...This one's very connected) Anakin said standing up to the Dug.

The crowd watched as Sebulba shoved Jar-jar away rounding on the boy. Qui-gon went over to check the Gungan was okay and brought him to stand with their small group as they watched the confrontation.

"Tooney rana nu pratta dunko, shag." (Connected? Whada you mean, slave?) Sibulba sneered closing in on Anakin.

"Oh da Hutt...cha porko ootman geesa...me teesa rodda co pana pee choppa chawa." (As in Hutt...big time outlander, this one... I'd hate to see you diced before we race again.) Anakin lied smoothly not intimidated by the Dug's aggressive nature.

"Neek me chowa, wermo, mo killee ma klounkee," (Next time we race, wermo, it will be the end of you!) "Una noto wo shag, me wompity du pom pom." (If you weren't a slave, I'd squash you right now.) Sebulba threatened before turning away, he couldn't kill this boy but if he wasn't careful he wasn't sure he would be able to contain himself, plus he wasn't worth it. Anakin hated when he was reminded of being a slave, but didn´t showed his distress to Sebulba. 

"Eh, chee bana do mullee ra." (Yeah, it'd be a pity if you had to pay for me.) Anakin almost spat it at his back. He quickly put a smile on his face as he turned to where Jar-jar now stood with the 4 strangers he had met earlier. The girl, Padmé, smiled and he counldn't help but smile back even more widely than before.

He put a serious face on as he turned to speak to the older strangers. "You friend here was about to get turned into goo by a very mean Dug named Subulba." He told them seriously as they started all started walking away from the confrontation site.

He felt that the strangers were powerful. His… intuition told him that the four of them were no ordinary creatures.

Master Rhen looked at the boy intrigued but didn´t say a word. Qui-gon instead, put his hand on the boys shoulder "Your name was… Anakin right?"

"Yes" He smiled at the Jedi master and started to walk throw the street. The suns were at their highest at that time of the day. But he was already used to this.

"Mesa sorry" Said the gungan with shame. He regretted so much to be so clumsy.

"It´s okay, but you have to be more careful, the boy is right. Thank you" Qui-gon gave a little bow to the boy.

"You´re welcome" answered Ani as he stopped in a little shop. He handed over several small coins in exchange for 6 pieces of red, hard-skinned fruit.

"Here, try this" He offered one to Padmé and then to Qui-gon. He thanked him and as he removed a little bit his cloak to put the fruits in his pocket, Anakin saw the light saber hanging in his belt.

Got it, Anakin thought. They were Jedi. That explained Watto´s words in the shop and that strange energy that Anakin felt around them. But the girl, was Padmé a Jedi too. He couldn´t tell. He just felt a huge light getting out of her. He smiled as he gave a fruit to the rest of the company, and one for his mom.

"Is better if you get home now Ani" Said the old lady that sold the fruits suddenly "I felt that a sand storm is coming" She said as she massaged her knees. Anakin was always curios of the old lady´s ability to predict a sand storm by a pain in her bones.

"Do you have shelter?" He asked with the hope they could come home with him.

"We get to our ship young one" Said Master Rhen. He didn´t even looked at him in the eyes. His gaze was in the sand dunes in which their ship was supposed to be. He started to walk toward there and all followed him.

"Is it far?" Anakin asked as he tried to follow them.

"It's on the outskirts" Said Padmé with sweet voice. He turned towards her and gave her a small smile "But you are never going to get to the outskirts at time, come I will take you to my place".

He then took her hand and guided her to the opposite side. Qui-gon gave the kid a little smile. He was surprised by his kindness. Now a days that was almost impossible to find. But Master Rhen seemed a little bit reluctant to follow him.

"Come" Qui-gon put his hand on Rhen´s shoulder as he encouraged him to follow the boy.

Actually Padmé was quite relief that they would not have to reach the ship under the sand storm. He followed Anakin who guided her through the streets with a kind of impressive ability. In a few minutes they were reaching a modest neighborhood. The sand was already flying around them as the wind lifted it up from the ground.

Anakin reached a little house and opened the door for them. Surely it was the biggest amount of guest they ever had in the house at the same time.

"Mom, I am home!" He shouted as he started to search for her all over the place. A brown haired woman got out of the kitchen. She smiled as she saw her son and then frowned when she looked at the 5 strangers in her door.

"I brought some friends" the smile of Anakin was adorable. He was so excited to have them there, to be able to help the Jedi in their mission. He felt more than a slave…

Shmi Skywalker gave them a shy smile as she saw the four men and the girl.

"I am Qui-gon, this is Rhen" The master made a little bow to Shmi and returned to his cold expression " Obi-wan, Padmé and Jar-Jar" He present them all to Anakin´s mother as the bowed when Qui-gon said their names.

"A pleasure" She said to them all. Padmé smiled at her as she saw the sweetness of a mother in her eyes and for the hundred time, she asked her self how does it feels like to be raised by your parents. This was a wish that she buried deep down in her heart.

"Come, I want to show you something" Anakin took her hand and guide her through the little house, taking her away from her sad thoughts. They reached a room with many cables, some datas and scrap metal. In front of the room was an unfinished droid.

"I build it. I wanted to help mom and make things easier for her. Is a protocol droid" He said with a smile. He was excited to show Padmé his work. He then turned the droid on with a small button in the neck of this.

"Oh where is everybody?" asked the protocol droid as he seated and moved his head from one side to the other.

"Ups" Anakin took a small device and connected it to the eye of the droid "There you go".

"Hello, my name is C3PO, human cyborg relations, how may I serve you?" Padmé was stunned. As her training in the temple sometimes she had to learn about robotic building or programing. She was totally lost in the matter, even if great master was guiding her step by step, and this boy, without any help build a perfect protocol droid.

"Do you like it?" He asked nervous as he saw that she didn´t said anything. Suddenly the droid didn´t seemed as great as Anakin saw it moments ago.

"It´s perfect" She said with a smile "You are a very talented boy" she examined C3PO amazed. All the circuits and work that had to be in there was amazing.

He almost sighted in relief. He gave her a smile and watched her with a studding look. She seemed to sweet and kind, but at the same time she looked strong and determined. Padmé was nothing he had ever seen before. She noticed his eyes upon her and raised an eyebrow as she smiled at him.

"What?" She faced him and for the first moment they meet, she felt a strong feeling in the force. As if it was stronger and tangible. She felt really confused to find that, that disturbance in the force, was him. It was like if he had finally revealed himself to her. He was nothing but an ordinary slave boy.

"Nothing" He said as he looked at his feet and smiled at the ground a little bit shy to be caught in his studying of her "Come on, let's go to eat" He said as he took her by the hand again. This time Padmé was conscious of the strange feeling that his hand gave her. 

The table was full...of people. Being slaves the Skywalkers didn't have bucket loads of food to spare, but what they did have was shared round the table. In the middle sat a bowl of things that looked very similar to the red fruits Anakin had given them earlier. And the rest... well Padmé had no idea but it looked good. 

The meal was very joyful and for a while Padmé forgot about the difficulties and struggles going on around her and became a... a normal person.

Padmé looked up from her food as she heard the conversation between the Skywalkers and the two Jedi masters.

"All slaves have transmitters put inside their bodies somewhere." Shmi told them no expression on her sun withered face.

"I've been working on a scanner to try and l find them, but no luck." Anakin said staring at the two Jedi masters they were an odd pair.

"Any attempt to escape..." Shmi carried on with the same expressionless voice.

"...and they blow you up...bang!" Anakin interrupted and he slapped his fist down on the table.

Padmé gasped and jumped a little at the noise. Meanwhile Jar-jar almost toppled backward of his chair though was saved by Obi-wan tipping it back the right way.

"How wude." Jar-jar commented when he was settled safely back in his seat.

"I can't believe there is still slavery in the galaxy. I though the Republic put in an anti-slavery law..." Padmé gasped but was cut off by Shmi.

"The Republic doesn't exist out here...we must survive on our own." She told the yound padawan almost a hint of pity at naivety of Padmé.

It then went silent no one sure how to continue as Padmé blushed slightly with embarrassment.

"Have you ever seen a Podrace?" Anakin asked to break the awkward silence that hung in the air.

Padmé shakes her head her curls hitting her flushed cheeks. She then notices the concern on Shmi Skywalkers face.

Meanwhile Jar-jar snatches some food the bowl in the middle of the small table, with his tongue. Qui-gon gives him a dirty, disapproving look as he watches him eat the fruit.

"They have Podracing on Malastare. I saw it once; it was Very fast and very dangerous." Master Rhen commented eating his last piece of food.

"I'm the only human who can do it." Anakin tells them proudly watching Padmé out the corner of his eye to see her reaction.

Shmi gives him a strange look.

"Mom, what? I'm not bragging. It's true. Watto says he's never heard of a human doing it." Anakin continued a little annoyed that Padmé had not reacted at all to the news.

"You must have Jedi reflexes if you race Pods." Qui-gon said matter-o-factly.

Anakin grins widely at him mother. Jar-jar, as the attention is off him, attempts to snare another bit of food with his tongue. Qui-gon, in a flash, grabs it between his thumb and forefinger. Jar-jar is stunned his tongue left hanging in the Jedi's fingers.

"Don't do that again." Qui-gon tells him annoyed. Jar0jar nodes this and tries to mumble something in acknowledgment but can't. Then he lets go of the tongue and in snaps back into the Gungan's mouth.

"I...I was wondering...something..." Anakin starts looking at Qui-gon, he wasn't so sure about Master Rhen yet he had a colness about him that made him want to shiver.

"What?" Qui-gon asked wondering what this strange boy would ask next.

"Well, ahhh...you're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?" Anakin asks awkwardly not sure how to say it.

"What makes you think that?" He asks avoiding the question.

"I saw your laser sword. Only Jedi carry that kind of weapon." Anakin replied like it was obviously simple.

Qui-gon leans back and slowly smiles slyly at the young boy.

"Perhaps I killed a Jedi and stole it from him." He says raising his eyebrow challenging the boy.

"I don't think so... No one can kill a Jedi Knight." Anakin smirks.  
"I wish that were so..." He replies almost sadly.

"I had a dream I was a Jedi. I came back here and freed all the slaves...have you come to free us?" Anakin asks sadly. Shmi looks up wondering what the Jedi's answer will be.  
"No, I'm afraid not..." Qui-gon sighs sorry that he had got the boys hopes up.

"I think you have...why else would you be here?" He asks almost confused.

Qui-gon pauses thinking for a moment. "I can see there's no fooling you... You mustn't let anyone know about us...we're on our way to Coruscant, the central system in the Republic, on a very important mission, and it must be kept absolutely secret."

"Coruscant...wow...how did you end up here in the outer rim?" Anakin asks amazed and confused they were way of target here on Tatooine. 

"Our ship was damaged, and we're stranded here until we can repair it." Padmé says sadly finally talking after a long silence.

"I can help! I can fix anything!" Anakin exclaims wanting to make Padmé happy her voice seemed so hopeless.

"I believe you can, but our first job is to acquire the parts we need..." Qui-gon says laughter in his voice at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Wit no-nutten mula to trade." Jar-jar said sadly he already missed the swamps of Naboo.

"These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind." Obi-wan said putting his input in after listening to the story.

"Gambling." Shmi replied almost instantly with a short laugh. "Everything here revolves around betting on those awful races." She carried on all the laughter gone from her voice being replaced with disgust.

"Podracing... Greed can be a powerful ally.. if it's used properly." Master Rhen said thinking outloud.

"I've built a racer! It's the fastest ever...There's a big race tomorrow, on Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod. It's all but finished..." Anakin told them excitedly.

"Anakin, settle down. Watto won't let you..." Shmi scolded her over excitable son.

"Watto doesn't know I've built it." He replies quickly to his mother cutting her complaint off. He then turns to Qui-gon,"You could make him think it's yours, and you could get him to let me pilot it for you." He explains his plan to them.

"I don't want you to race, Annie...It's awful. I die every time Watto makes you do it." Shmi says sadly her worry obvious in her voice.

"But Mom, I love it...and they need help...they're in trouble. The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need." Anakin pleads with his mother the Jedi watching the exchange closely.

"Wesa in sa pitty bad goo." Jar-jar adds in.

"Your mother's right. Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who might be able to help us?" Qui-gon tells him not wanting to get the boy in trouble or worse hurt.

Shmi sights shaking her head there wasn't anyone.

"We have to help them, Mom...you said that the biggest problem in the universe is no one helps each other..." Anakin pleads playing his mothers weaknesses. 

"Anakin, don't..." Shmi says finally.

A silence falls over the table while the last mouthfuls are eaten

"We don't want to put your son in danger. We will find another way..." Rhen states calmly to end the plan.

"No, Ani's right, there is no other way... I may not like it, but he can help you...he was meant to help you." Shmi says with a sigh, surprising the Jedi.

"Is that a yes? That is!" Anakin exclaims all his excitement flooding back.

Shmi sighed again what had they gotten themselves into. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thank you for al the wonderful reviews and adding this story to your story alerts. It is lovely to know people are reading it and enjoying it. ^^**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter please R&R :D**

**Disclaimer: Belongs to Good old George Lucas**

**Chapter 3- Preparations**

Chapter 3

Padmé slept in Anakin's room that night on the boys bed, Obi-wan and Anakin slept on the sandy floor. Padmé hated being treated differently just because she was a girl but Anakin had insisted and she after a long argument, in which Master Rhen had intervened and ordered Padmé to accept the boy's kind offer, she fell asleep.

She woke up with a yawn and rubbed her eyes, looking round the room she realised the room was empty apart from the shut down C3PO. "Nadse!" She hissed and leapt out of the bed. Walking fast she stopped short in the kitchen.

"They're all at Watto's shop." The sound of Shmi Skywalker's voice came from the kitchen.

She spun and stuck her head round the arch shaped hole that was the doorway into the kitchen/ dining room. "Oh," Padmé sighed sadly it was her first time out with her master and she woke up late! Just her luck.

"Don't worry they'll be back soon, your Master said not to wake you, but now that you are would you like some breakfast? Of course you would! Let me get the fruit." Shmi talked kindly to Padmé as she seated herself down while the older woman shuffled round the kitchen getting the Padawan's breakfast.

The two talked gaily while Padmé ate her breakfast and they both waited for the others to return.

"Anakin is lucky to have a mum like you." Padmé said an edge of sadness to her voice.

Shmi laughed not understanding properly, "Aww I bet your mother isn't that bad!" She chuckled.

Padmé smiled but it didn't touch her eyes. "I wouldn't know. The Jedi believe we should not become attached to people so we are taken from our parents at a very young age the oldest is 6, for those kids it's the hardest. I have a friend back at the temple brought that came when she was six. She still cries to sleep some nights and I envy her." Padmé chuckled grimly almost darkly.

"Knowing your parents if better I think, but then again once I met them I don't think I would have been able to let them go again." She explained as she caught a single tear on her finger.

Shmi Skywalker couldn't help but go over and give the little girl a hug.

2 hours later

"Mum! Watto agreed, I get to race!" Anakin cried joyously to his mother as he danced into the kitchen where he found Shmi and Padmé laughing, tears streamed down there faces.

As soon as Shmi saw Anakin she leapt up to embrace her son. Padmé also jumped up but only to bow formally as her master entered along with Qui-gon and Obi–wan.

"Come on," Anakin said to Padmé as he was relinquished from his mother grip. "I will show you my pod," He told her excitedly grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the house to the back where his pod racer was kept.

"You built this yourself?" Obi-wan, who had followed them out, asked almost in disbelief as he ran his hands over the racer.

"From scratch," Anakin confirmed and grinned at Obi-wan's approving smile.

Padmé just smiled in awe to build a pod racer from scratch must have taken ages! "Can we help you to finish it at all?" She asked, Obi-wan nodded in agreement.

"Of course! Come on, my tools are over here." Anakin told the two padawans. They all grabbed a tool or two and complied as the young boy explained what to do.

That Evening

Padmé helped Shmi set the table for dinner, there were still a couple of smudges on dirt from the time spent fixing the pod racer. In fact Obi-wan was still out there now doing a few last tweaks, even Master Rhen had added a few personal touches to the racer.

Shmi looked up as Anakin returned inside, now fully healed after his run in with a couple of sharp pieces of machinery. Qui-gon followed pocketing something as he joined the other in the kitchen.

"Padmé, can you call the others in?" Shmi asked touching the girl on the shoulder while giving her a motherly smile.

Of course Padmé obeyed and soon enough they were all sitting around the table again enjoying a humble but tasty meal.

The two Masters told stories about distant planets and adventures they had been on, Obi-wan putting in his input on in about the many he had embarked on with his master.

Next Day

Everyone awoke early, Shmi with nervous worry for her only son. Anakin had a quick test of the racer before they all headed off to the track.

They were greeted by Watto who laughed and said he would meet them at the shop for them to give him the ship.

"Good Luck Anakin," Padmé told him with a cute little smile.

"Thanks, but I don't really need it I have been waiting for this moment my whole life." Anakin told her with a confident but reassuring smile.

"Okay, then..." Padmé replied awkwardly then her smile reappeared as she added, "May the force be with you then." She then kissed the boy on the cheek and ran off to join Shmi who was heading toward the stadium.

As she reached for the woman's proffered hand she glanced back to see a now pink Anakin sliding his helmet on to his head. Padmé laughed as she turned back around.

Shmi looked worried as expected. Padme felt again that little pain in the chest as she looked at the mother of the boy, looked at the racer of her son and closed her eyes as asking the force to protect him.

Qui-gon and Obi-wan stood a side of the group. They were talking in whisperers and Obi-wan seemed to be impressed by whatever Qui-gon was saying. Padmé felt a little sting of curiosity and tried to listen to whatever the Jedi were saying, but before she could get even closer master Rhen took her by the shoulder and didn´t even looked at her.

"The boy seemed to have a very strong connection with the force" He said with his cold and expressionless voice. Padmé looked as the pilots started the engines of their pots and waited for the moment to start the dangerous race "He´s special" She said almost with a smile.

Her master turned his gaze towards her and raised an eyebrow "Let us hope special is enough to get us out of here" He walked away from her and went to Shmi's side to watched the race.

When they came back last night her master told her about the deal they had made with Watoo. If Anakin won they would get the hyperdrive they need, but if he lost they would give the entire ship to Watoo. If Padmé was honest they were risking a lot trusting that little boy they barely knew, but it seemed like the force was leading them to risk it all.

When the race was about to begin Qui-gon and Obi-wan joined the others to watch the race. The stadium was frantic when Java the Hut made his apparition. Padmé got chills just looking at the horrible Hut. When he gave the signal the race started and all the pods made their way through the dangerous race in the deserts of Tatooine.

Padmé´s heart stopped when she looked as Anakin´s pod was left behind. The boy seemed to be working at all speed to make the pod start again.

"Come on" Obi-wan whispered in despair. All of them, even R2 seemed to be holding their breaths. Suddenly Anakin´s pod accelerated at all speed and he was back in the race.

"He has lost precious time" Said Rhen as he followed the boy´s pod with the eyes.

"We have to trust his Pilot skills master. He´s the first human that has ever competed. I know he can do this" Said master Qui-gon as he also follows the pod as it disappeared in the distance.

Anakin felt the adrenalin as he drove his pod towards the other competitors. He had this huge need to win this time. This wasn´t like the other times when he raced, back then he didn´t have a good reason to win, but now, those Jedi needed his help. They have trusted him and he had to help them. But above all was _her._ She couldn´t stay in this planet, even if he would love her to stay with him. Later he would fine the way to escape from slavery and look for her.

But know he needed his five senses in the race. In the less than ten seconds he had left most of the pilots at his back. He had the special ability to foresee the obstacles before they could destroy his pod.

The race was getting so extreme that there were more than twenty pilots already dead before the second round.

This was without doubt the most dangerous thing he has ever made until that moment. The Tusken Raiders were shooting the pods from above the mountains.

Anakin felt such a rush when he was almost beside Subulba in the end of the third round. Suddenly, Sebulba hit Anakin´s pod with his and the human almost lose control over the racer. They started to fight each other and all that Shimi and the others could do was watch as Anakin reached the last moments of the race pod to pod with Subulba.

They were reaching the stadium when Sebulba in an attempt to get Anakin out of the race crashed into a huge rock and his pod was made a little more than scrap metal. Anakin thought only in finishing this race, "For her" he said to himself.

His pod was the first one to reach Boonta Eve. The boy was in a complete disbelieve he made it when everyone gatherd around him greeting him and shouting his name as if he was a new kind of hero. Anakin could fell the force all around him, as if this achievement was the one that had written his destiny.

Shmi, and the group went down to the arena to meet Anakin and the mother took his son in her arms and hold him close to her chest.

"Mom" begged Anakin for his Mother to stop embarrassing him in front of Padmé. The girl looked at him with a strange expression but a smile in her face.

All gave their greetings to the boy and inside of him he felt as if he was made for this. He felt the force evolving him but above all the satisfaction of helping the Jedi leaving the planet.

"It was amazing Anakin. You are really talented" Qui-gon put his hand over the boy´s shoulder and gave him a huge smile. Master Rhen just looked at Anakin as if he could not believe his eyes. And he truly couldn´t. This boy had achieved what none of them could have probably done. But once again he could always trust his features not to reveal his truly feelings.

Suddenly master Qui-gon turned towards one of the lines were Watto was looking them with a speechless expression.

"I´ll be back in a minute" The Jedi knight made his way out of the arena and disappeared a few meters away. Obi-wan just looked at his master with a bit of confusion and disbelieve.

Meanwile the crew that was gathering around the winner was getting bigger by the minute, and Padmé couldn´t get to him as much as she tried to. She decided to wait and give Anakin the space to enjoy his triumph.

Obi-wan got closer to her and put his hand in her shoulder "Seems like we will get out of here sooner than we thought" His smile always made the Padawan feel better. Truly Obi-wan was a really dear friend to her.

"Sometimes the force has really strange ways to make it´s will" Padme said as she looked at the smiling Anakin that was submerged in the middle of a huge crowd. The boy was tired of the people who surrounded him. Especially because of any of those faces were the one he wanted to see.

After a while he was able to reach her and he gave her a huge smile "I did it" He said proudly.

"I am really proud of you Anakin, but above all really great full. You and your mom have been really kind to us" She gave a little hug to him because Obi-wan was just beside her.

In that moment master Qui-gon returned with a huge smile in his face "I have great news for you son. But it is better if I talk about it in your home".

Padmé got the feeling that, it had to do with the discussion he and Obi-wan had minutes before the race, because of the way the padawan of Qui-gon looked at his master.

They made their way to the Skywalker´s home and there Qui-gon told the news that gave him so much joy "Anakin. I made a bet with Watto apart from the one that involved the part we needed for our ship". All the members in the room except Obi-wan and master Rhen looked at the master confused. Even Jar Jar, strangely, who that day he hadn´t done anything to draw attention.

"What do you mean Master Jedi?" asked the mother of the boy concerned but Padmé could see the bright of hope in her eyes.

"If you won the race. You were free. Anakin you are free!" Said the master with a huge smile. All the people in the room were as surprised and speechless as the boy. Obi- wan and master Rhen for other reasons.

They have been aware of Qui-gon´s plan when he said that he was able to get a midichlorian count of Anakin´s blood. All thanks to a little scratch he suffered as he fixed the final details of the pod. The Jedi had no other option that to share the amazing results of the test with his padawan and master Rhen. The reading was out the chart, over twenty thousand. They were speechless about the result and all of them at least thought about the prophecy of the chosen one.

"I am free" The boy repeated the words as if they were unreal, as if he wasn´t allow himself to feel excited because of the fear of it being a lie.

"Yes Anakin. And I am taking you with me to the Jeid temple. I´ll train you to become a Jedi young one" The bright in Anakin eyes in that moment was the most beautiful thing Padmé had ever seen in her life. It almost broke her heart. Shmi looked at the master with sadness but she then smiled towards her son. She had to let him go.

The boy couldn´t resist and he ran to Qui-gon and hugged him as tightly as he could. Anakin was feeling that his heart was beating as heard as never before. His dream of being a Jedi had come true. He was going to be the one that came and freed all the slaves. He was going to be a hero. He was going to be with Padmé.

That thought made him turn towards her and looked at his reaction. She was still in shock but a beautiful smile illuminated her pretty face.

"Take care of my son" Shmi asked the master with pleading eyes. She loved her son so much that she was about to let him go with almost a stranger just for the chance of a better life. She knew he was meant for great things. Slavery wasn´t made for him. He had so much to give.

"What? Are you saying that mom won´t come with us?" Anakin almost felt his whole joy melt. He couldn´t leave his mother. They had been always a team, and he felt as if he was leaving her behind. That he was being selfish.

"There was no other way boy" Master Rhen put his eyes on Anakin and the boy found strength in his cold expression.

"I…I" Anakin started to think at the speed of light. What was he supposed to do? He couldn´t do anything for his mother if he was a slave, but leaving her? After all they have been together. He loved her too much, and he felt as if she was a part from him. She needed him.

"Go Ani. I always knew that you were so much better that this. You´ll always be my son" She embraced him tightly and gave him a kiss in the cheek "I want you to never look back" she whisperer to his son´s ear as tears ran through her face. It was an image that Anakin would never forget.

"I´ll come back mom. I swear to you I´ll never let go" He assured her as he went to pack the few things he owned…


End file.
